


Whiplash

by HiddenOne



Series: Huntbastian Week [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Huntbastian Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/HiddenOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1 of Huntbastian Week: Firsts</p>
<p>The first time Hunter and Sebastian break up - and then get back together about 2 minutes later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiplash

**Author's Note:**

> I was shooting for comical and missed, but I don't think I actually hit angst. So this is...something :)

It is Thursday night and Sebastian has a quiz in Calculus tomorrow – but Mr. Baxter’s quizzes usually end up being mini exams that require a lot of preparation. He doesn’t have a lot of motivation to study, though, so really he’s just lying on his bed with his books in front of him paying more attention to the music coming out of his iPod than the numbers and letters.

 

“Sebastian,” Hunter’s voice breaks him out of the latest Katie Perry album. He pulls his headphones out and turns, but Hunter isn’t looking at him but instead at his phone. The blank face gives Sebastian no warning for what’s coming next. “I’m breaking up with you.”

 

Everything stops except for his heart beating loudly in his ears. He can’t even breathe. All he can do is stare at Hunter, who is answering his phone.

 

“Hi Dad,” Hunter answers smoothly. “…Yes, everything at Dalton is going well. The Headmaster is pleased with the progress I’ve made with the glee club.”

 

Hunter’s voice cuts deep into Sebastian. It’s completely _normal_ like he hadn’t just ended the only relationship Sebastian has ever cared about just a minute before.

 

“Of course I’m still keeping up with my exercises. My West Point application is almost done and I’ll make sure to email you when the draft is complete.”

 

Hunter isn’t even looking at him. Sebastian wonders if he’d even notice, even care if he left right now and didn’t come back until the semester is over. He can crash on the couch Nick and Jeff stuffed into their dorm room.

 

“Well you can tell Mom that I’m single. There aren’t many opportunities to socialize with my busy schedule… and yes, I know that girls are just a distraction Dad. Don’t worry.”

 

And now the pain finally hits. Sebastian fights back the tears and quickly picks himself off the bed, shuffling his papers together. He can’t stay and listen to Hunter talk anymore, not with his chest hurting like this. Maybe he’d be able to breathe outside or something.

 

“Sorry, Dad, I’ve got to go,” Hunter rushes out. “Bye.”

 

Hunter grabs Sebastian’s shirt, stopping him from leaving their dorm room. Sebastian tries to twist out his grasp, but it’s always pointless with Hunter. He’s pushed up against the wall, path blocked. He refuses to look up and meet Hunter’s eyes, though.

 

“Hey, wait a second,” Hunter says softly. “Be my boyfriend again.”

 

“What?” Sebastian says hoarsely.

 

“Be my boyfriend again,” Hunter repeats, pressing his body into Sebastian’s.

 

“You are such an asshole,” Sebastian breathes out as the pieces connect together. He can’t deny his relief or the way his entire body relaxes at the understanding. Damn Hunter and his refusal to tell a straight-up lie, even to his homophobic parents. A little warning or preface would have been nice – but Sebastian wouldn’t like Hunter if he was nice.

 

“True,” Hunter says with a smirk. “Though I like how upset you are over our two minute break-up.”

 

“Shut up,” Sebastian growls and there’s no way his cheeks are turning red because he does _not_ blush. “You owe me make-up sex.”

 

“Done.”

 

It isn’t okay. It isn’t nearly okay that Hunter can just drop him and pick him back up in the span of five minutes so that he doesn’t have to lie to his parents. But Sebastian is willing to ignore all that so he can grab Hunter and pull him into a kiss, and Hunter spends the rest of the night making Sebastian forget anything happened.

 

When Sebastian doesn’t fail the quiz the next day he takes that as a good sign.


End file.
